


Dean's Birthday

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Destiel Through Time [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ben calls Dean Dad, Dean is Dad, Dean's Birthday, F/F, M/M, cas is papa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Dean celebrates his birthday over 3 days with his family





	

It wasn't traditional, but it was all he could ever ask for. Dean smiled. His family, all of it (Well the part that's alive). Had clubbed together to take him out on his Birthday. And wasn't he just the luckiest man alive.

Charlie had wanted to take him LARPing and to a gay bar. So she did, on the 22nd him and Charlie went to a local LARP and had a great time (he would never admit it to anyone he met outside of his family). Then the next day Dean and Charlie went to a local gay bar with Dorothy and Cas. Sam was left to look after Ben (Voluntarily he might add, he didn't went to be the fifth wheel to 2 gay couples).

Sam had wanted to just go to a diner and a bar, just have some quality time with his brother. So he did. On the 23rd, before going to the gay bar, Dean and Sam had a day of brotherly bonding. They hustled pool for old times sake. They had a couple drinks. Then topped it off with a nice greasy diner burger for lunch.

Cas wanted to spend a night with Dean. So he did. It wasn't just sex. In fact there was very little sex involved. They just cuddled and talked for most of the night.

Ben wanted to go to arcades with Dean and Sam. So they did that on the 24th. It was a lot of fun and Dean got to play some of the older games that he didn't really get a chance to play when he was younger.

Then to top it off Dorothy and Cas (Who seemed to be the only ones other than Dean who could cook (Dean had spent a lot of time teaching Cas)) made a massive meal for them all topped off with a birthday pie for Dean.

There weren't many presents, but there were more than Dean had ever had before. Sam got him a new tool kit, complete with everything you would ever need (tool wise) to fix a classic muscle car. Charlie and Dorothy got him the most expensive whiskey they could find and afford (hoping that it was a good one), Garth and Bes got him a couple clips worth of silver bullets and a silver knife intricately designed (And they made him promise not to even pretend to attack them with it), Ben gave him a rather good drawing of their little family (Dean, Cas, Sam, Charlie, Dorothy, Garth, Bes, Ben and the Impala) in front of the main door to the Bunker with a ray of light shining down on them. "What's the light for Ben?" Dean asked.

"That's everyone you ever loved and who ever loved you looking down on us from Heaven for your Birthday, Dad- I mean Dean," Ben said.

"Huh?" Dean looked at the picture and smiled. "If I'm Dad," Dean pointed at the drawing of himself. "Then what's Cas?" He asked pointing at the drawing of Cas (That was holding hands with Drawing Dean).

"Cas is..." Ben thought for a moment, taking it in his stride that Dean was okay with him calling him Dad. "Cas is papa."

"Papa Cas?" Dean asked laughing. "That suits you Huggy Bear."

"It does?" Cas asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah," Dean said.

This lead on to Cas giving Dean the present from him. It was a chain link necklace with a very familiar pendant on the end of it. "Cas?" Dean asked, shocked and awed by the gift.

Cas took Dean's saying his name as an invitation to explain the gift. "Well obviously you know that the pendant is the one that Sam gave to you when you were younger," Cas said. He could sense that Dean was about to ask how he had gotten it. "I have spent the past few months tracking it down and found it in a charity shop in the town you threw it away." Cas then gestured to the chain. "The chain is fashioned from the silver bullets you shot at me when we first met in the corporeal world."

Dean's eyes seemed to melt as he gave Cas a fond look. They stared at each other for a good thirty seconds before Garth said, "Great another silver thing Dean has hold of that I need to avoid."

"You gave me the bullets and knife," Dean said glaring at Garth having broken eye contact with Cas.

"No fighting," Bes said. "Today is supposed to be about celebration."

"Alright then," Sam said. "Let's get some celebrating done!" Dean slipped the necklace over his head and they all started to celebrate, after the wonderfully prepared meal that was only slightly overdone of course.


End file.
